


Reunions

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mental Instability, Self-Indulgent, Suicide, come suffer with me, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: They have to stick together





	Reunions

                “Cas?. . . Cas, wake up. . . Goddamnit, wake up, I need you man. I need you here.” Dean swallowed and looked up at the sky, shaking, lead filling his bones. “God, _please_ ,” his voice broke. “Please, help us.”

                The wind blew slightly, raising goosebumps on his skin.

                Dean looked down at Cas. Dean shook him roughly, nails digging through the fabric and into Cas’s skin. “Get up, get up, get up,” he growled. Blood was still seeping through the white undershirt.

                Dean bit his lip until it bleed. Every part of him was shaking. “God, Chuck, please. Won’t you please, for once, answer a fucking prayer?”

                The wind howled louder.

                Dean looked forward. The tear was missing. Mom was in that other world, with Lucifer, dead. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, Lucifer had killed her too.

                A strangled sob escaped from his mouth.

                “We’re supposed to stick together,” he said, chest wracked with heavy, leaden sobs that shook his ribs. “You, me, and Sam. We’re supposed to stick together.”

                So many things unsaid hung heavy in the air. Dean licked his lips and inhaled deeply.

                “We’re going to stick together,” he said. He heard Sam’s panicked footsteps approaching, shaking the ground.

                “Dean,” Sam yelled, tear tracks racing down his face, sobs suffocating him.“Dean, it’s gone, the Nephilim, I saw it, and it disappeared—“

                Dean ran his fingertips over the barrel of his gun. He looked down at Cas’s face, slack, emotionless. A rock was sitting uneasily in his stomach. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to keep losing Cas. He just got Cas back. He. . . He came here to keep Cas safe.

                God wasn’t coming back. There was only way to make this better.

                “Dean? Dean, what are you doing?”

                Dean didn’t look at Sam. He didn’t want to see what his baby brother’s eyes held. Dean had failed Sam again. He had proved, once more, that he couldn’t keep Sam safe. There was only way he could keep Sam safe.

                “Put that down,” Sam began to say, but whatever else was cut off by the fire of the gunshot. It reverberated through Dean’s head. There was a loud thump.

                He waited for several seconds before he stood shakily to his feet and walked over to Sam.

                Sam’s eyes were closed too, blood blossoming from his heart. Dean grabbed Sam by the underarms and pulled him over, next to Cas, getting mud everywhere. It was a process. Sam was heavy, and a strain on Dean’s muscles, but he made it. He dropped Sam so that he was to the right of Cas. Dean panted, the evening air slicing his lungs from the inside out. He looked at them for a moment, Sam and Cas together. If it weren’t for the blood, Dean might have believed they were just sleeping.

                This was his family.

                Dean sat on the ground to Cas’s left. He reached out with his free hand and took Cas’s hand in his own. With his other hand, he readied the pistol once more, and pressed it to his temple, finger readying the trigger. He squeezed Cas’s hand.

                “We stick together,” he said. “You, me, and Sammy.”

               


End file.
